The invention relates to a paper tissue pack, especially a paper handkerchief pack, having a wrapper of foil, paper or the like which surrounds a stack of folded paper tissues, in which pack the wrapper comprises a withdrawal opening for the paper tissues in the region of a large-surfaced front side and in which a marginal portion of a folding layer of a paper tissue which faces the withdrawal opening is exposed in the region of the withdrawal opening.
A wide selection of embodiments of soft packs for paper handkerchiefs, including embodiments having a reclosable opening, are already known in the art.